Under the mistletoe
by Eden's Gate
Summary: This is a Christmas love story of Lincoln and Ronnie Annie but some of his sister don't like her and try and stop them from getting under the mistletoe and some want him for themselves.{Lincoln x Ronnie Annie} Rated M cause I don't know ,loudcest and cursing. Its a work in progress and is my 1st fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes : Hey reader, yes you this is my 1st fan fiction so I hope you'll go easy on me and please give a comment on what you think about it and if I should continue. I hope that Flag1991,gabeclone and Aberrant Script will some day read this as it is because of them that i decided to start writing FF. Also tell me what you think is bad and good and what i should do. Also I'm Irish so go easy on me as its only jokes and I don't know how the USA works.**

It was the 1st of December and the Loud family's house was covered in Christmas lights and decorations, the roof was covered in snow that made the house look like something you would see on cheap Christmas card. Christmas was a major holiday for the loud siblings as it was, along side their birthdays the only chance they got to get presents as the family spent so much money on food, so for most of the year they can't afford luxury items such as the new ace savy travel mug.

Lori the eldest wanted a new phone so she could text her Bobby EVERY MINUTE OF EVERYDAY. Leni the 2nd eldest wanted new fashion materials so she could make new fashion creations. Luna the 3rd eldest[ok you get the order I'm going in by now] wanted a signed poster of Mick Swagger. Luan wanted 1000 pie trays, a shit ton of whip cream and new surveillance equipment. Lynn wanted a baseball bat signed by royal woods all-star Nick valentine. Lincoln wanted the new ace savy comic and an ace savy travel mug. Lucy wanted the book 101 things vampires like to eat. Lana wanted a few new animal traps and cages for her...um.. collection. Lola wanted a new bigger and shinier tiara and a shit ton of glitter. Lisa wanted some uranium and new hazmat suits. Lily being a baby just wanted a new pacifier[I image].

While each siblings list was not really massive it did add up to a very expensive list which had caused Lynn Senior to suffer a number of mini heart attacks. Rita on the other could endure the stress a lot better as she had given birth to 11 children which I image would be pretty painful. But beside the presents Christmas for the Louds was about being together as a family and repair strained relationships. Such as Lola and Lana who for 11 months of the year fight each other, but during Christmas they are like the best of friends.

Every Loud had been asleep until the sound of their alarms broke their slumber. Lynn not being a morning person used her bat to smash her alarm and Lucy used Edward to send her alarm to silicone heaven "rest in pieces "Lucy, let out a single chuckle at her awful joke. Everyone else in the house restrained themselves from doing the same as the Goth and the sports fanatic. Lincoln was the 1st in the bathroom, when he looked into the bathroom mirror he saw a pale zombie like face looking back at him. "god I look terrible" Lincoln said to himself aloud as he splashed water into his face. He then remembered what the date was "ohh only a few more weeks until Christmas, I cant wait, I don't even care about having to go to school anymore". As Lincoln was the 1st in the bathroom he was also the 1st one down the stairs, for breakfast she made himself a slice of toast and a glass of juice. This was Lincoln usual breakfast as he like he whole family were anti morning and thus only ever had at best a slice of toast and not a full Irish.

By the time Lincoln started to clean his dishes his parents and sisters had started to drag themselves down into the kitchen, being zombies they merely grunted hello at each other to. They like Lincoln had just some toast and juice and nothing more. 20 minutes later the Louds were ready to depart for work and school. The drive to Lincoln,Lucy,Lola,Lana's elementary school was quiet, the family only starting to wake now. fell asleep while driving and nearly hit a green truck in the opposite lane, luckily the trucks horn woke him up. Lincoln,Lucy,Lana, Lola said goodbye to their parents and waved at them as vanzilla drove away from the school. "Ok guys lets go inside and get this day over with" said Lincoln with forced enthusiasm. "ok" groaned the younger sisters and the group went into the school and was meet with a horde of zombie like students "here we go again" cried Lincoln. After they got into the building the siblings separated and pushed their way to their lockers. Lincoln finally managed to get to his locker without giving into the urge to clear a path by hitting students with his bag kind of like a mace. Lincoln then began the ordinary task of changing his books, a task he found relaxing as it gave him a moment to worry about nothing but just the books he need. This tranquillity was interrupted by a dark haired, purple hoodie wearing Latino named Ronnie Annie, "hey lame-o" she said while punching Lincoln lightly on the shoulder. 'ohh great Ronnie Annie just when I was starting to feel relaxed I get a god dam Mexican punching bean' thought Lincoln to himself. "hey Ronnie Annie" said Lincoln, "so you excited for navidad? " asked Ronnie Annie "Taco What" Lincoln said jokingly. "Christmas Lincoln" she said while punching him HARD this time."Ahh jezz I'm sorry Ronnie Annie I was only joking I know what navidad is, Lori and Bobby have been dating a while now so I do know some Spanish." Lincoln said looking at her with a mix of guilt for being a bit racist and anger as he still could not feel his right arm.

Ronnie Annie and Lincoln have a complicated relationship as while they have kissed 2 they are still not one dating and two she is still sort of bullying him. But despite her tormenting him every week he still lik...loves her and wants to be with her in a public relationship. He knew that despite how she treated him she did like him as he could see it when ever she took her mask off. He was been patient with her as he know that her family while solid now was unstable when she was a toddler and it had changed her. Ronnie Annie on the other hand felt terrible for bullying Lincoln as it was her only way to be close with him and still maintain control. It had gotten to her so much that some nights she would have nightmares of lincoln leaving her for another girl with blonde hair. It had gotten so bad that she started going to church on Sundays and asking god for the nightmares to stop. This was not the case however as they had actually just gotten worse over the last week. She longed for her and Lincoln's relationship to go beyond bully and victim and to develop into boyfriend and Girlfriend. However this could only happen if she got rid of her aversion to looking weak.

The pair were then joined by Lincoln's best friend Clyde MacBride. Clyde and Lincoln 1st meet each other on their 1st day of elementary school, It was surprising that they became friends at all as they totally different lives. Lincoln had 10 sisters, Clyde had, Lincoln had straight parents, Clyde's were gay, Lincoln's family was poor, Clyde's family was rich. Despite this they did become friends through their mutual love of comic books and video games and their friendship has been going strong ever since.

"Hey Lincoln...oh hey Ronnie Annie"

"Hey Clyde" the duo said in unionism, Lincoln with real joy at seeing his friend while Ronnie Annie faked a smile as she disliked having to share Lincoln.

"So how was your weekend Lincoln" asked Clyde.

"It was alright, Lori was being a bit of a BIT" THUMP. "dang it Clyde I thought you were over Lori" said Lincoln.

"So should we call a nurse or something." asked Ronnie Annie

"No he just needs a minute to get ehh.. Lori out of his system." replied Lincoln in an annoyed tone.

"So you looking forward to Christmas Lincoln" asked Ronnie Annie.

"Yeah god knows, its the only time of the year when I can actually get anything new and not just my sisters second hand things." Replied Lincoln full of enthusiasm.

"mph nice, Bobby hates /loves Christmas. He loves getting a present from our mother and something special from Lori." She said that last bit with a wink which annoyed Lincoln. "But he also has to buy Lori a present that is in the triple digits."

"Yeah that's Lori for you, Demanding bit" BRRRING BRRRING "Ahh that's the bell for class lets go" said Ronnie Annie.

"You go on ahead, ill look after Clyde."

"Ok Lame-o, see you in class then." And with that Ronnie Annie left the 2 boys and became one of the faceless students going to their classes. Lincoln looked down to his best friend and was relieved that he was finally coming back to the present. "Hey buddy, how you feeling."asked Lincoln genuinely worried about his friend. "ohh I'm ok thanks just a little light headed." replied Clyde who was a little pale.

"Ok let's get to class then Clyde."

 **Authors notes: Hey what you think was it good or bad or shit. Well thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be out in a week as I am swamped with school right now so sorry for the delay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey thanks for making it this far, I hope you like the story and please give me some feedback. Special thanks to everyone who posted a review and I have taken on board what you have said.**

"Good morning class." said Mr Murphy cheerfully.

"Moring sir." the class mumbled.

Mr Murphy was a Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Annie's Maths teacher. He was a veteran and had been in the school for 20 long years, but he loved the school and its students even if they did get on his nerve a lot. He was a balding 43 year old with big spectacles that made him look even more ...boring. But despite these looks and the subject he taught, his students actually respected him and on a good day even liked the guy. And today was a good day.

"ok class as you know Christmas is just around the corner and as I AM A HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGSSS I have decided that our class will be doing secret Santa." _pause for chaos..._ " AHHH NICE.", "YAYYY.", "I'LL FINALLY GET A PRESENT FOR CHRISTMAS."..." Ok class that's enough." said Mr Murphy trying to hid his laughter at the students response.

Ronnie Annie unlike the rest of her class had not gone bat shit insane, but she still was very excited about this new development and very nervous at the same time. "I hope I get a kiss from Lincoln" she said to herself and after she turned as red as a cherry[ mm mm Nuka Cherry Cola] and looked down at her shoes.

"I hope the person who gets me is rich so I get a good present." said Lincoln while thinking about all the things he wanted and at the same time was drooling.

"I jut don't want them to get me socks." said Clyde

"Yeah." said Ronnie Annie and Lincoln at the same time, causing both to blush faintly.

"Ok class now I'll call everyone up individual to get the name of the person they will be secret Santa of." said Mr Murphy, blessed at how excited the kids were. He called out each student and they came up to get the name from a magician's hat. "Ronnie Annie." the Latino got up from her desk and went to the top of the class walking with confidence, but what she was really felling was dread. She took a big gulp of air before she put her hand into the hat a pulled out a piece of paper[with name on it of course].she tried to act like she didn't care who she got but she knew she did care, she hoped the person she got, got her as well.

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln got up at moved to Mr Murphy's desk to get a name. He felt suddenly very nervous and felt bile in the pit of his stomach and began to sweat bullets, "Hey chill out...It's only secret Santa." Just before Lincoln put his had into the hat he took a quick glance at Ronnie Annie, who was staring at him with um...desire. He turned his attention back to task at hand and looked down at the name he got...Ronnie Annie. He was over the moon and yet he was also even more nervous and sweating even more and he could taste the pile in the back of his throat.

 ** _SKIP TO LUNCH_**

"oh man I've been waiting all day to get at this fine BLT with yummy Flag1991 brand mayo." said a happy a soon to be full Clyde.

"lucky all I have is a jar of peanut butter." said an envious Lincoln.

"I'll trade you one of my tacos for the peanut butter." asked Ronnie Annie.

"ehh thanks Ronnie Annie" said Lincoln shyly while he looked away from her to hide the fact that he was blushing. This caused Ronnie Annie to blush and Clyde saw this and with a devious smile said "Lincoln maybe I should leave you to alone to enjoy your meal together." Well lucky for Clyde Lincoln was able to hold Ronnie Annie back, thanks to his time wrestling Lynn he had some upper body strength. 5 minutes later Ronnie Annie calmed down and the group went back to eating their lunch in total silence.

Lincoln decide to break the silence and said "Ronnie Annie do you want come to my house on Christmas day."

cough cough she nearly choked on her taco when those words. She was completely winded and didn't know what to say, but despite this she put on her cool as cucumber mask and said trying to be nonchalant "yeah ok sure, I don't really care but ok , I'm nothing doing anything that day so sure." once this was done she mentally took a massive gulp of air.

"ohh I see how it is, well Ronnie Annie Santiago I will show the world that you do have feelings other than destroy." said Lincoln to himself.

 **AN: Hey again thanks and hope you enjoyed it . I know it is a little short but I'm happy with it, next chapter will be up next Sunday, it's just been hard with Exams and school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone hope you like the story so far and please give me some feedback. Also sorry about the wait my computer died and luckily got a newish one for Christmas so that's why its late coming to yay.**

Lincoln had just reached his front door after an eventful day at school. When he came in he saw Lori was on the couch just relaxing and surprisingly not on her phone. She looked up at him and asked "how was your day Lincoln."

"Fine" Lincoln says while blushing at the events of today.

Lori saw this and with a devious smile asked him "sooo how are things with Ronnie Annie."

Lincoln's faint blush had turned into a blazing inferno as a result of Lori question. "Ehhh...we're good, JUST FRIENDS THOUGH OK."

Lori knew that she should stop as Lincoln looked like he was getting anger but then again what are older siblings best at if not pissing younger ones off. "Soooooooooo when are you going to ask her out then TWERP." She took great enjoyment in watching her brother squirm like she was an officer of the NKVD [doing it in history this week] and he was a traitor.

But unlike a scared traitor that knew he had an early appointment with the gallows, Lincoln snaps and shouts "NO FOR GOD SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE LORI, GO TALKING FUCKING BOBBY ANNOY HIM INSTEAD OF ME AND ME AND RONNIE ANNIE DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF ARE NOT YOUR OR ANYONE ELSES CONCERN."

Lori was stunted and shamed into silence she knew she went too far but like most people was too proud to admit she was wrong there and then. So she simply shot Lincoln daggers and left. Once upstairs she plopped herself down on the bed and took out her pride and joy, Her mobile phone. She was feeling bad about how she acted with Lincoln but knew that he just need some space right now. So she decide to **?**

 **A:Buy a bucket a kfc for the low price of 20 euro[feeds 4].**

 **B:Read fan fiction.**

 **C:Play New Vegas.**

 **D:Text Bobby.**

 **LOCK IN YOUR ANSWERS ...NOW.**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE TAP TAP TAP TAP**

 **THE CORRECT ANSWER IS...D.**

[Thought I'd try something, let me know if it was funny or dumb]

 **These are the texts between Lori and Bobby**

"Hey boo boo bear."

"Hey Babe"

"So did Lincoln say anything to Ronnie Annie or did she say _something_ to him?."

"YESSSS."

"Ok spill the beans sexy"

" ;] So Lincoln asked Ronnie Annie out for Christmas day."

" Ahh so he wasn't upset with me, was just about being rejected"

"Ehh well...no, she said yes or well she screamed YES YES YES to herself in her room so I imagine she said yes to him."

"huh he must have been embarrassed earlier."

" Sorry babe GTG, Ronnie Annie just made us dinner and NOO it is not tacos or nachos its Irish stew, love ya."

"k love you too boo boo bear." And with that Lori put her phone into her pocket and leaped off her bed with a evil grin a crooked brow and yelled out "Emergency sister meeting."

It was 8 minutes until all the sisters had gathered in Lori and Leni's room.

"Soo Lori why call this meeting." asked Lola the 2nd most intimidating member of the loud clan, Lori being number 1.

"I called this meeting to talk about Lincoln and a certain Latino girl who is fond of wearing purple." said Lori with that devious smile of hers.`This got the sisters to stop moaning and take the meeting seriously. "That got you to shut up." Said Lori with a smug smile. "Ok Lori were Listening, NOW tell us what you know." The other Sisters said in unionism.

"Well I was coming downstairs when Lincoln came into the house and I just being a loving sister asked him how his day was and well he snapped at me. I being the great sister I am gave him some space to work his shit, So I went into my room and went on my phone and started texting Bobby. And he told me that our Linky asked Ronnie Annie out on a date on Christmas day."

Lori, Lynn, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa all started squealing and jumping up and down with excitement at what they just heard. However Luan and Leni were not overjoyed at this development but put on fake smile. "Ohh Linkys growing up." said Lola.

"Yeah but maybe Ronnie Annie isn't the right person for him, I mean her father was a criminal soo maybe Lincoln she drop her." said Luan trying to hide her devious smile. " Yeah I agree with Luan, I mean come how many times has Ronnie Annie made fun of Lincoln and beaten him." Said Leni with genuine concern in her voice.

"sigh at the end of the day its Lincoln's choice not ours." said Lucy feeling proud with herself as she had stood up for her brother.

"well no Lucy at the end of the day the decision is up to us and by us I mean me." said Lori in her dominating voice while giving Lucy a death glare.

"ok Lori we get it your the final boss and were all med level bosses, now SHUT UP SO WE CAN FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT." Shouted Lola like a boss. This outburst had got the meeting back on track. "So should we tell mom and dad." asked Lana.

"No" Said the other sisters in sync.

"Ok so what will we do now, confront Lincoln?." Asked Lisa

"mm I don't know if that's a good idea, he nearly bit my head off early for just hinting that him and Ronnie Annie were an item." Answered Lori

" Tell you wat my bruhs we sleep on it and see wat tomorrow brings, k?" Said Luna. The other sisters looked at her like she was crazy but nonetheless nodded that they agreed with her and with that the meeting end.

 **AN: So I hope you liked it, it like 3 days to write and it drained me lol, give me some feedback please and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey my comrades hope you had a good Christmas I did got a 24 pack of coke[coca cola]. Anyway I would just like to take this chance to say thanks to everyone that's read, followed, favourite and reviewed it and hope to god you like this chapter. Oh BattleUnit3 what faction is your fav in Fallout new Vegas ?**

Luan had listened to her older sister Luna and went to bed but was unable to get sleep. Every time she got close to sweet slumber she was woken by a nightmare. The nightmare stared off the same every time like a good dream. It started off with her and Lincoln having a romantic dinner in what she assumed was Italy. They were sitting at a old metal outdoor table with the moon and stars over head and was illumining Lincoln's face and cowlick. But then Luan has to go to the bathroom and when she gets back she is crushed by what she sees, Ronnie Annie and Lincoln holding hands across the table and she starts to walk over to them to whack the shit out of the Latino but instead of get closer to them they get further away and out of her reach.

This happened 4 times throughout the night. It was after the last one Luan had a sick twisted revelation, She had to fight for Lincoln and capture his heart.

"I'll use my charm to capture his love." said Luan and with a smile that screamed pure evil she said "And if i cant have him...NO ONE CAN." She then let out a blood curdling cackle."haha haha."

She then managed to get some sweet sleep after this dark awakening. Two other sisters were unable to sleep during the night, Leni and Lucy. Lucy had been unable to sleep mainly due to what Luan and Leni had said earlier and was beginning to see that they did have a point but she also felt that Lincoln loved Ronnie Annie and did not what him to hate her for trying to break them up. Lucy had always felt close to Lincoln as he like her was odd, she was often forgotten about by most people expect Lincoln for the most part. And he was seen as weak and low on the social ladder. Her opinion of Ronnie Annie was mixed at best.

She 1st meet Ronnie Annie when Lori and Bobby were 1st dating about a year ago. Her 1st impression of her was that she was a shy but loving sister so Lucy felt she was a good person. But after She kicked the shit out of Lincoln for kissing her, Lucy's opinion went from respect to suspicion. That is she still thought or hope she was just shy and not a bully but as time went on her fears seemed more likely to be real and not just in her head.

But Lincoln seemed to have a thing for her or at the least liked her as a friend as Lucy saw them _hang out_ multiple times. "sigh what I am going to do, If I tell Ronnie Annie to leave Lincoln alone one she could kill me..mm that might be ok as death is what every Goth loves and two It may break Lincolns heart and plus if Lincoln ever found out his trust in me would be destroyed and that would be..." Lucy thought to herself.

Thankfully for the little Goth this decision did not rest on her shoulders alone as she was part of the collective known as the Confederacy of the Loud Sisters or the CLS. So thanks to this she was able to get some sleep but still fought within herself all night.

The other sister who was having trouble with the Idea of Lincoln and Ronnie Annie being together was Leni. Leni Like Lucy didn't want to interfere with Lincoln's life but unlike Lucy her opinion of Ronnie Annie was abysmal due to her bullying Lincoln. Despite this hatred she still knew Lincoln liked the Latino but she felt that Ronnie Annie would just hurt him. "ahhh Jesus what do I do? If I let this go ahead Lincoln's heart will be broken and the other sisters will blame Ronnie Annie but it will also be our fault and...and that would kill me inside" she said aloud [lol] but taught she was saying all this in her head.

She was startled by Lori saying "LENI SHUT UP". Before she fell back to sleep with a thud onto the pillow.

"shit" this time she did say it in her head. "well the way things are looking the others well support Ronnie Annie but I can sabotage her save Lincoln and still be a good sister in his books, hell he'll probably see me as the BEST SISTER. With that she went to sleep with a smile and dreamed of Ronnie Annie Crying after being dumped and Lincoln giving the other sisters the cold shoulder.

Lincolns like 3 of his sisters was unable to go to sleep straight away as he like them had shit to sort. He was regretting how he had reacted to Lori earlier but he was now also suspicious of the CLS as Lori had called a sister meeting awhile after he verbal bitch slapped her. He hoped Lori was just bar mouthing him to the other sisters but also feared they were talking about Ronnie Annie. "Shit well if they want try mess with my life well fine two can play at that game, I'll just have to use their hobbies and likes against them and buy me and Ronnie Annie some time _alone."_ still despite this decision he still felt like he should apologize to Lori for his actions but right now he needed to catch some much needed zzz.

 **AN: Now I'm sorry if this feel rushed because it is but I still think it's ok not good but ok. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry about the wait for this chapter its just I got mock exam so I've been busy studying and haven't had the time to write FF. Hope you enjoy.**

Lincoln woke up feeling like shit for the way he treated Lori who despite being condescending looked after him and his sisters quite well if not a bit heavy handed. "Well no point drag this out, as soon as I see her I'll apologise and tell her about...sigh.. Ronnie Annie."

And as soon as the words left his mouth Lori who had eavesdropping on his little monologue shouted

"Lincoln can I come for a chat." And then quietly she added "..please."

"Well I did just say like a second ago I was going to apologise, Plus she already knows what I was going to by the look of things...sigh." Said Lincoln to himself. However despite the calmness he was showing, deep down there was anger at being eavesdropped on. He let this spark fizzle out and put on his apologetic face and open his door to a verbal concentration camp.

Lori entered the room without a thanks or hey and leaned against Lincoln's window. "So about yesterday, you may not Like it but you and Ronnie Annie's relationship is my business as in the past it has effected my relationship with Bobby."

Lincoln was taken back by this statement. "Uhhh...well...yeah...but...But I don't meddle in your relationship?"

"fuck he has me there, guess I'll use the big sister card." Said Lori to herself.

"Well I'm more mature so I can be trusted unlike you who called the girl he likes ugly." Said Lori and in her head "Fuck yeah get wrecked bruh."

Lincoln's anger was rising but also knew that he was beat. Lori sensing that victory was hers pressed Lincoln for an apology "Wasn't there something you wanted to say to me." Said Lori with a wicked grin. Lincoln's anger subsided as this back and forth was tiring him both emotionally and physically and he gave in to her massive ego.

"What I wanted to say to you was...that I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday and that I invited Ronnie Annie over on Christmas." said a exhausted looking Lincoln. Lori despite knowing what her little brother was going to say and wanted him to apologise, now instead of the feeling of victory she had expected to feel at his defeat turned into shame. Lori was the eldest but even she knew it was Lincoln that kept the family together and she hated to see the man with the plan made to look so helpless and defeated.

"Well...Lincoln." Was all Lincoln could hear before his big sister hugged him tightly and rubbed the back of his head. Lincoln put up no resistance due to not wanting to ruin the moment and being too tired to put up a fight.

"So do you like like Ronnie Annie."

"I do but I'm not sure she likes me in that way"

"Well.." Lori didn't know whether to tell Lincoln that Ronnie Annie did love him as she felt that it was important for Lincoln to face this challenge as if it would hopefully give him some confidence, of course Lori and the other sisters would help their brother.

"Well what?" Lincoln had noticed his usually decisive and blunt sister was taking her time to say what was on her mind which stroke him as weird and out of character. Lincoln's opinion of his eldest sister was like that of the snow that covered the house in that for about 3 months It was there and looked like it would never dissolve but within a week or even a day it was goon and would not return for awhile and even then it was destined to be gone with a week. However he still loved her and felt pity for her as she was the 1st wave, she 1st into school, 1st to drive, 1st to get a job. The family had high expectations of here and what she would go on to achieve and Lincoln knew that meant college and then she might even move state and start her own family. These were thoughts he didn't like to talk about not even with the audience as he felt they made him look weaker, which was something he got teased and roasted for.

Lori finally came to a decision she would let Lincoln find out Ronnie Annie's feelings on his own. "Well I think that if you give it your all things well work out but even if she says no you still have us your family." She gives him one last tight hug then rubs his head and leaves.

"Well that went better than expected I guess, I don't feel like chicken shit anymore and Lori didn't seem to want to meddle with my date with Ronnie Annie." Said Lincoln.

Still despite this victory he still knew he had other sisters to watch out for.

"Maybe I should just cancel" said Lincoln *BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ* he reached into his jacket pocket and fished out his phone from all the empty sweet wrappers and saw he had just got a text from Ronnie Annie.*gulp*He started to sweat bullets and he closed his eyes as he opened her message. He lifted one of his eyelids to sneak a peak and was shocked by what she had sent, he nearly got sick thinking about it.

 **AN: I'm quite proud of that and I hope you like the cliff-hanger lol. Please follow/favourite and please please please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"OHHH shit what the hell should I do." Lincoln shouted before realising he was shouting and then sat down on his bed and hung his head in embarrassment. He felt like he was going get sick. His head was throbbing from all the ideas and plans he was having.

"What was I thinking, try get Ronnie Annie to get more serious about us what if it ruins our **thing** _._ "

Lincoln's world seemed to be going up in blaze and for the 1st time in his life he had no plan to save his world from turning into ashes. The cause of all this was a simple 10 word text. _do you want to come over to my gaff tomorrow._ This should have been a triumph for Lincoln as he was making Ronnie Annie more open with he feelings. But instead he was filled with **what ifs** as change while good can also be bad.

Lincoln was terrified as before he knew Ronnie Annie's tactics which was punch and ask questions later. This meant pain for Lincoln, but it also meant Ronnie Annie had scared of the other boys which meant Lincoln had far less completion for the purple hoody wearing Latino.

It was also this _**physical connect**_ that had led to the relationship in the 1st place and if the relationship became more mature then he might lose this and other boys better looking and more athletic may try and win Ronnie Annie's heart.

"me and my fucking plans, yeah ha man with the plan but with no girl." Said Lincoln to himself while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

For the next 10 minutes Lincoln was shut inside his mind HQ which was where all his plans were created. In his mind HQ Lincoln was a WW2 US General, the HQ was inside an old French castle that was scared with bullet holes and bomb craters. In his **castle** Lincoln would usually be at peace but this time nothing was flowing, he had 1000s of ideas but could not put pen to paper.

Finally it came to him. It was so simple he could only laugh at how he had been overthinking it. His main fear was that once Ronnie Annie became more open other boys would take interest but she would be happy and that was the main thing.

But he was still nervous as he still wanted a relationship with her but didn't know how to play it. A part of him wanted to spill his guts and confess his unconditional love for her. However another more dominating part the General wanted to play it cool and see how much she had changed.

He then with sweaty hands and lump in his throat started texting Ronnie Annie

 _"yeah I'll come if I don't have any plans. What time?"_

 _"Ehh after school lameo"_

"oh shit i completely forgot about school" said Lincoln aloud

"Lincoln come down for breakfast right now" shouted his mother from the kitchen

"Coming mom"

Lincoln skipped his shower and just slipped on his classic jeans and shirt, as he was leaving his room he took a look outside and just saw SNOW everywhere and wisely decided to grab his hat and glows and a jacket. Lucky for him as he was so late getting up there was no queue for the bathroom. This meant he could take a piss in peace and brush his teeth.

Once downstairs Lincoln found that all his sisters were looking at him with a sly grin. Lincoln didn't know what was up with them but could guess is was to do with him and Ronnie Annie. He was a little angry at Lori for spilling her guts but realized if the roles were reversed he would do the same as her.

What Lincoln didn't know was that the sisters had been discussing earlier before he came what was to be done about his and Ronnie Annie's Relationship. The sisters had been arguing for 30 minutes before they decide on what was to be done. And even then what was decided wasn't much. Luna wanted to just leave her brother alone and let him figure things out for himself. Leni and Luan didn't like them dating as Ronnie Annie was a bully and had hurt their brother. However the rest felt Ronnie Annie was the best if not only option for Lincoln. And so no real agreement was reached as Luna would just be happy for her brother while Leni would try convince Lincoln that Ronnie Annie wasn't right for him. Luan on the other hand was going be more direct and go to the cause of the problem Ronnie Annie and have a nice chat with her. The other sisters however just wanted tease Lincoln.

* * *

When Lincoln got to school he was greeted by his friend Clyde.

"hey buddy." said Clyde.

"Ehh fine." said Lincoln trying to hid the fact that he had been on an emotional rollercoaster.

"So I forgot to ask but who did you get in the secret Santa." asked Clyde this caused Lincoln to blush alit but his friend just put it down to the fact it was freezing.

"ehhh...I got ehh...Ronnie Annie" Lincoln said shyly hoping that Clyde wouldn't poke fun at him like his sisters did. And lucky for him Clyde didn't really mind that it was Ronnie Annie, in fact he was happy Lincoln didn't get him. That may sound bad but Lincoln's family is massive so they are ..poor as fuck and Clyde being a normal person wanted something cool and not socks.

"That's cool." said Clyde

"Yeah but I have no idea what to get her." said Lincoln

"What are joking, I mean come on it's fucking tacos is what she wants dude."

"Boi I should punch you in the face for that as it's kinda funny but more just racist and not funny."

"Ok haha I just joking but man come on you have like 10 sisters."

"Yeah what's your point."

"My point is that 1. you should be an expert a what presents to get a girl and 2. you have 9[not counting Lily] perfect people to ask for advice."

Lincoln at that moment in time wanted to wrap his hands around Clyde and squeeze but he managed to calm himself down before he did so. Lincoln knew Clyde meant well but at the same time he was pissed off as If he went to his sisters well things would get worse. But the way things were looking he would have to turn to them for help as despite getting his sisters presents he had no idea what to get Ronnie Annie Santiago. She unlike them he really loved in an romantic way and wanted to impress her.

Then it struck him. **why not get Bobby to ask her what she wants for Christmas.**

"Actually it's ok...I have a plan."

"ehh ok buddy good for you, now lets get to class."

 **AN: Hope you liked it a please give me some feedbacks, thanks for reading.**


End file.
